Paper Rose and The Black Shadow
by Kiluminati
Summary: The one night when everything went wrong for the Rose, was night that her own love story would begin. Struggling to start over and forget a certain blue blur, she finds what true love really was all along inside the heart of him... KnucklesxOOC ShadowxAm
1. Alone Again

I _remember when my heart broke.  
I remember when I gave up loving you.  
My heart couldn't't take no more of you.  
I was sad and lonely._

The lyrics caressed the pink hedgehog's mind as she stumbled in the raining streets of Square Station. Searing tears coming from her green orbs, but it was hard to tell the rain fused with saltiness which dropped to the floor as she walked. No umbrella, just a ragged brown coat, and flashing lights here and there of cars.

Her hand gently made it's way to her tender cheek, sensitively touching but that also gave her much pain. Maybe it was out of exhaustion, or just the slippery concrete but the girl dropped down. Her back against the wall covered by just a large elm tree to keep her dry.

"H..how.. he..d..do that?" Amy sauntered through her lips her hands coming into view in front of her face, her eyes fixed upon the finger that touch her cheek. She coughed harshly a bit of blood coming up _'no, get it together rose, sonic may be a bumbling idiot…no, far much worse than that…but you! You are so much better, show him that you are strong, show him that roses have thorns!!!'_

_I remember when I walked out.  
I remember when I screamed I hated you.  
But somehow deep inside still loving you.  
I'm sad and lonely._

Amy half heartedly steadied herself, one hand on the wall while her legs shakily thrust up to match her weight. She winced slightly and began walking again, still using the wall for support. "It's no use…" Amy was just tired, the ordeal was just to big for her to bear…like her heart wasn't the only thing broken…

Usually the lights while appear and then dim from her eyes, but this set of lights stopped near, Amy tryed to rub her eyes, just to see if she wasn't hallucinating…the figure held a hedgehog form.

"What do you want Sonic!" Anger rushing through her veins, though she no weapons, her piko piko hammer was left back at Tail's Workshop, like she would make it all the way back here.

"Sonic? What is wrong with you?" A dark voice came from the figure as he stepped into the light, the red yes of Shadow, looking at the tattered beaten girl. " I'm nothing like him" He snorted.

"I'm sorry Shadow...I just can't help myself sometimes" She looked down and as if almost on cue her knees buckled from underneath her and she fell with a thud. "Oww….." she groaned.

"What the hell happened to you??" It wasn't really much of a question, but a demand, Amy was this close to not answering since that mean she was intimidated b y him when she wasn't one bit, actually she was quite calm now…for some reason Shadow always had the kind of affect on her, yet they were never close, she didn't even know if Shadow considered her a friend. No, he was just the Ultimate Life form, nothing more or less.

Shadow was getting a bit unnerved as she stared at him with caring eyes, he gulped in his throat but he straightened out. Where was he going to take her? He had no home, he nearly crashed at Tail's Workshop once in a while like Sonic, but something told him that an abrupt storm had taken place and Amy wouldn't want to go back. Shadow couldn't't help but wonder what exactly did the blue faker do? Other times she'd just be cheerful to him if he ever did get a bit annoyed by her, but this time...the hedgehog was battered and beaten, coughing up blood and could hardly walk. He had this strange feeling to go and find the blue blur and kick his ass. For his own gain, not for her...or at least he thought so.

A ring came from her pocket, Amy quizzically searched about, before smiling weakly to the dark hedgehog before her. "Hello?"

"Ames!!! Are you ok, Tail's called me. OMG when I find that son of a bitch I will kick where the sun don't shine, he'll wish he never messed with my best friend, he such an ass..." Kimmi kept going and going before a deep voice came in, apparently Knuckles. " Calm down Kimmi, how come you were never this aggressive with Duncan?" A silence drifted through the phone before the cheery voice of Cream was heard

"Amy, are you alone, can you come over to Kimmi's Beach House? Please, or are you too weak?" Amy looked up to Shadow, who really wasn't paying much mind to her, nearly looking out in the freezing pouring rain. He turned quickly around, but Amy's eyes had dropped by then.

"I'm with Shadow...he'll take me over, ok? I've got to go, my batteries going down.." The minute she actually needed her Phone she didn't charge it..figures. "Shadow, we have to go to Kimmi's Beach House...you know where that is right?" A grunt came from his back. Amy putting away her phone trying to stand with little help.

"Of course...now get moving" He pointed to the black motorcycle, completely forgetting her disabilities at the moment. _Damnit_ He quickly picked the Hedgegirl up placing her gently in the seat. Amy looked gingerly, smiling a Thank You but Shadow shifted his eyes.

" You'll have to hold on to me, or you'll fly away like paper in the wind got it?" His deep dulcet tones caused her ears to twitch as he sat himself in front of her. Amy hesitantly leading her arms around his sides. Clasping together her fingers, her face grew warm...

_We're closer than we've ever been...I mean in touching...we never were emotional..._

* * *

** Just an enterlude that's why it's soo short I do about 900 words so it'll be alot longer than this, I jujst wanted to see what kind of feedback this would get. yes this is an Shadow x Amy and Knuckles x OOc mix ok? Don't tell me about my char Kimmi ok, I do what I want my person..**

**R & R please ;3**


	2. Funny Business

Amy winced as Kimmi bandaged her ankles. It had been awfully quite, which was weird for the two because they talked all the time. When Shadow had brought her earlier there was silence and gasp, who knew the blue blur had it in him to hurt his number 1 fangirl.

"Kimmi...I" She began as the echidna put away the bandages.

"Amy…this is getting harmful to you. It's safe to say at this point that Sonic isn't the one, I just don't want to see my best friend get hurt, move on…" She turned to look at the pink hedge girl who in turn turned down to her hands, fiddling them together...

"I...I know, but it's hard Kimmi!!! I can't just stop just like that even after this" Tear strung through her eyes, hastily looking past Kimmi to the mirror, she was shocked, She was so battered and wet. Kimmi smiled kneeling down to Amy, who had been sitting on the counter.

"I know, but this is for your own health, how about tomorrow you start everything a new…everything" Kimmi had a pleading in her eyes, Amy smile half heartedly.

"Is that what you did after you dated Duncan?" Amy could vividly remember the brutal, sly silver echidna. She found it hard for Kimmi to be associated with someone like him. Though the more she thought about it Duncan and Knuckled were to and two

"Yeah…I guess" Kimmi became very quiet. She stood making her way to the door, motioning her head towards the closet. "Go ahead and freshen up and get some rest in the guest room, get plenty, we'll be doing a lot tomorrow, night!"

Amy smiled cheerfully, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm going to do better than this…" _no more annoying little girl_

**xXx Kimmi's POV xXx**

I just had the urge to kick the living daylights out of him. I did, but _they_ didn't want me to. He's going to regret he ever did anything et all to my friend. I might as well go check up on Shadow before I go to bed, I put the emo hedge in the same room as my Amy, and no doubt she would be surprised. I just thought it'd be good for her, I mean who better than his little Alter ego.

When I did reach the room the lights were on, giving the room a yellow glow, the red walls with the gold like line in the middle of the wall matched furniture. I loved satin so red was the theme here, and gold just happened to go in too.

"Hmm, guess he left..." I hadn't seen him lying around the house or on the bed…nor had I heard the door. The balcony in the room how ever was open, the curtains flowing at the harsh breeze from outside.

Sure enough there he was looking at the moon through all the rain and wind; the coldness didn't seem to affect him, or the dampness of his fur. Which was a bit weird to me since my fur stood on end at the cold, despite that my clothes were actually quite warm.

"It's not good for you to be out there, it's cold, and you'll get sick…and I'm pretty sure Amy wouldn't want to share a room with someone she could catch a cold from" He didn't really respond, his ears just twitched now and then. After a couple of minutes he closed the glass doors to the balcony sitting upon the bed, looking at me very sternly.

"Who said the Rose was sleeping in here?" I'm pretty sure I never heard him call her Rose…which got me intrigued to do a little snooping.

"Me, I mean this is my house…plus I only have one guest room, what do you think that bed over there is for?" I pointed to the bed opposent from him; I mean it's not that hard to notice.

"What about your room?" He persisted, ignoring the 'my house' comment, seeing that would go no where, which made me grin. It was so fun talking to him, he'd throw pretty much everything right back at you.

"I'm sleeping with Knucki…jus one bed" He moved his red eyes from looking at me, probably disturbed by the answer. "Well, anyway how long do you plan on staying, since I don't believe Amy would want to go anywhere near her house anytime soon"

He grunted as if to think. "Why would my staying have to do with the girl?" He looked towards the balcony, still sitting on top the red bed.

"You can comfort her much more than I can, a man's touch is sometimes so much better than a woman, but that's **sometimes**…" I said this a matter of factly. He didn't budge and he made no motion to speak. I decided this was the time to let him be; besides Amy would arrive soon.

I felt very jittery as the pocket in my skirt vibrated. Who would be calling me right now? Ignoring Shadow, I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

"Hello?"

"Kimmi, I know this is weird but I don't have anything to sleep in!!!" I laughed loudly as the voice of Amy came through. "Kimmi this is serious!!!"

"Ok…ok, wait a minute…"

It was still rather funny of her to actually call me when we in the same house and just for night clothes, but I dropped, it wouldn't be good to embarrass her.

**xXx Normal POV xXx**

Kimmi had to rummage through a lot to finally find something that Amy could fit, she was a bit older than her, and most of it was a bit too much for her, but she settled on a nice lingerie night dress, though it wasn't see through, it was solid black, which was good enough to Kimmi.

"Who's that for?" Knuckles entered the room looking to the clothing in her head. Kimmi quickly blushed putting it behind her back, smiling ear to ear.

"Nothing Knucki, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" She pointed to the large round black satin bed. Knuckles raised an eyebrow looking suspiciously at the girl.

"Not really tired…" he leaned against the door watching as she moved her body to cloak the clothing.

"It's 12 pm!! You don't have to wait for me; it's not like where doing anything…" She muttered, inching her way through the door. "Well, go…"

She was jerked roughly, and rather quickly, it took her a minute to survey the situation. Strong, firm hands held her waist. Kimmi moved her hands, and found them both empty, she frantically looked around.

"Looking for this???" Knuckles snickered holding out the dress with his free arm. Kimmi pouted.

"Always, have to know don't you? It's not for me anyway, so don't get any ideas ok?" Knuckles heaved out a breath, letting the cream echidna go.

"Thank You, love! I do have a surprise for you though!"

_Really Now…._

* * *

**Another one for you guys; 3 Ahaha I keep staying on that one night next chappie will be half the same night and next day. You'll find out Amy's reaction [I do have a surprise for all you shadxamy fans; 3 and what Kimmi's surprise is for Knuckles, and get used to the affection between them [they play a lot…and no they haven't . done anything…yet**

**R&R ooh yeah FLAMES are for fires…NOT for stories**

**Shadow: You're an idiot**

**Kyuuimaru: Where'd you come from o.O**

**Shadow: The guest room…**

**Kyuuimaru: Well go back, you're supposed to be there next chappie**

**Shadow: -.- Chappie?**

**Kyuuimaru: Shut Up Shadow**

**Shadow: I came her for the people! They told me that they want you to update on To Be Forgotten**

**Kyuuimaru: How do you know about Lion King?**

**Shadow: It's very emotional…especially when his dad dies**

**Kyuuimaru: ….Stay outta my stories**

**Shadow: Why'd you have to make Raynn such a bitch?**

**Kyuuimaru: Lord help me...**

**Shadow: The lord's not helping you tonight!**


	3. You're safe with me

**Thanks for all your ****reviews hugs I'm glad too see your happy about it;3 I thought this was a pretty lame idea but now I've thought of some twists to heat the story up, you'll find out through the chapters,, and please my reviewers, tell me what you think of Kimmi, positively and negatively sniffs( not to harsh, she's my baby!!!) She's a big part in here as well as Knuckles…**

**xXx Normal POV xXx**

Amy was a bit embarrassed to come out of the bathroom in the black lingerie but this was another step she'd have to take. She was glad she had a room to herself, and she was also glad that the lights were dimmed, which meant everyone was snuggled in bed ready for the night sleep. Creeping past the closed door of Kimmi and Knuckle's room she slowly creaked open the door to her guest room. The lights were out giving the room darkness except for the moon that shined in the balcony.

"Are you ok…" A gruff voice came from the bed. This startled Amy roughly, as she searched for the lights, her eyes blinked to adjust to the light as her eyes fixed upon the black hedge. His eyebrow's arched looking to her body._ What is he staring at? Wai…_She quickly covered her body plumping on her bed, covering herself with the red satin sheets.

"I...I'm fine…thanks" Her cheeks blushed a rosy red. Her eyes looking to the room, stopping at the other bed in front of hers._ She meant to do this…_ She glared

"What the hell are you glaring at?" A bit of grumpiness in his voice, he was actually a bit tired, but he really didn't want to sleep in his bed. It was just too comfortable...for him at least. He was a bit intrigued by what the girl was wearing…it gagged him to think that Kimmi possibly wore it before her, but on the rose it looked nice, if not all too revealing, but that to him was a good thing…

"Nothing…nothing" She looked down at her ungloved hands, twiddling them together. "Shadow, aren't you a bit uncomfortable laying in that chair, I mean the bed is much better…" She smiled a bit looking to him with his own red eyes.

"I don't like sleeping on something like that…alone" He rubbed his eyes, getting a bit irritated by the light, was he getting a bit like Knuckles? "Rose, what happened between you and…faker?" His eyes still closed.

"Well…" She lay back onto the headboard. "I had come over to give him something special, because it was our anniversary of when we first met, when I got there Tails had found this weird machine, he told me it fell on his head and they were about to test it out on Sonic himself, which I protested because I had wanted to tell him you know first, but Tails had accidentally pushed the button, aa..And he changed, I mean really he did, he looked the same but his eyes were blank, all black, and his voice was deeper and his demeanor was sinister. He turned on me, as if I did something wrong all the while screaming 'Why Amy Rose why? Why did you go with the darkness? Why Paper Rose' and he did that and he ran, ran far away out of sight, at the risk of him showing up again I left, Tails went after Sonic, and then you found me…"

Shadow's eyes quirked _what kind of bullshit story is that..?_ Though Amy had started to well up in tears. The salty drops melting into the comforter. He grunted…was he going to have to here this all night?

Though Shadow hesitated he walked over to her head, staring at her for a minute, before thrusting her head into his chest. Amy was startled looking up at the black Hedge through his white fur. "You're safe with me…"

(Awe well isn't that sweet…we shall leave them alone now.)

"OMG that was so sweet!!! Really it was, right Knucki?" Kimmi looked into the T.V, at Amy and Shadow clicking it off with the remote before turning to the red echidna.

"Yeah...whatever, what I'm trying to figure out is why'd he go berserk, after that machine turned on? This is all to confusing…" He rubbed his chin with his gloves. His eyes meeting with stern blue ones of the cream echidna.

"Well, while I and Amy go shop you two should investigate alright? That's enough of that now; Amy and Shadow are having their fun…but what about us?" She pouted, Knuckles pointing an accusingly finger at the girl

"You said no, that many times I wanted to you never did!!! Now all of a sudden you want to, Kimmi we've been going out for a year, I've been waiting far too long!!?"

Kimmi smirked turning back to the T.V. Jumping off the bed, and motioning to the lights.

"Well, I've changed my mind…" The room grew dark. "Now shut up lay down"

"You don't make the rules here I do women"

(A bit too weird for me o.O but hey that's how they are; 3)

* * *

Amy awoke to the morning sunshine, but she felt all too comfortable to move. Her head lay against a warm body of black, and she smiled as it heaved up and down. Today she would come back here different. To the new Amy Rose…

"You're awake" She looked up to the still closed eyes of Shadow, though he was clearly awake. His cheeks just a bit red, but not much, though Amy could tell it was there.

"Yeah…um…did we..."

"No" She heaved in a sigh, curving to the edge of the bed, looking out in the balcony. Kimmi suddenly burst into the room, grinning ear to ear, staring at the laying form of Shadow and Amy at the edge of th bed. " Well, well, what happened here?"

"Not much you can say Kimmi, how busy you were last night" Shadow said with a snicker. Kimmi glared at his back, a humph coming from her.

"Well anyway, Amy are your ready for the day, just get dressed, wash up and get's some breakfast and we'll go ok?" Amy nodded grabbing her clothes from the table and heading out the door, leaving Kimmi and Shadow.

"You make me want to beat the crap out of you don't you?" She glared

"How do I make you when you 'haven't' and you certainly 'can't'"

"AARGH! You're hopeless, get your lazy bum up!!" With that she slammed the door and left

_Crazy much…_

* * *

**xXx Kitchen/ Dining room/ Living Room xXx**

As Amy came out of the bathroom, her red dress firmly on her body, she mad her way to the kitchen as intoxicating smells led her. She smiled at the sight of Cream at the little island in the Kitchen. Knuckles and Kimmi talking to each other, as Kimmi sat on a bar stool.

"Mornin' everyone" Amy smiled sitting on the Bar stool next to Kimmi who smiled a greeting but went back to talk to Knuckles.

"Hey, Amy-Chan, Kimmi invited me to come along, plus I have a few presents of my own for you, here you go" Cream handed her a plate of food, which smelled heavenly to Amy.

**Well here's another next morning and that night, and no they did not dot it(AmyandShad) and yes the did Shadow told you enough didn't he? Lol Well anyway this was a bit more than Teen but I don't do lemons okay ;3**

**R & R FLAMES are for FIRES not for STORIES**

**Amy: They certainly not**

**Kyuuimaru: What's with all of you pooping up at the end?**

**Amy: I was busy yesterday so Shad did it for me**

**Kyuuimaru: Oh really**

**Amy: So Kyu, are you cute?**

**Kyuuimaru: I'm a girl o.O**

**Amy: We never had this conversation**

**Kyuuimaru: Right…..(weirdo)**


	4. Damn you fucked up

As soon as the girls left, Knuckles made way into the guest room, peeking in his was a bit irritated to see the black Hedge still lying._ What kind of persons sleeps after 11:00?_ He growled, which got the attention of Shadow, whose ears flickered and he turned lazily around to look at the red echidna at the door.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked non-chalantly which ticked Knuckles off further, this as much of his house as Kimmi's. He subsided the need to bash him out the balcony since he'd be having that same fate when Kimmi came back to see the mess.

"Don't you want to see what the hell happened to Amy, and find the blue idiot?" He kneeled against the door, patiently waiting. Though he was a ticking time bomb as we speak. The black hedge motioned to get up, at the edge of the bed, looking sternly to the echidna.

"You and you're idiotic girlfriend need to be quieter, people are trying to sleep at night" He smirked satisfied at the reaction from Knuckles. Who fumed with fury._ Calm down; do break anything you don't wanna fix_

"How are we going to go about finding faker? At what Amy told me he's wild hedge now" Shadow tapped the tip of his shoes on the carpet floor before making his way past the echidna.

"Tails called me earlier, and told me Sonic fell unconscious and he's back at his house" He motioned for the door, the black hedge going out first and then he.

"Why the hell did you say that\we needed to find the idiot?" He sneered still walking forward, onto the sidewalk.

"Got you up didn't it" Knuckles smirked jingling the keys to Shadow's motorcycle. "Take them" Shadow nodded no

"I'll be there without it" With that the Hedge ran away, using his shoes in skater motions. Knuckles growled_ pain in the ass_.

Up Ahead Shadow sneered_ annoying crude…_

(Wow the boys just want to punch the hell out of each other in my story don't they XD p.s Tails is the sane one)

Amy smiled at the little Chaos as they crowded around her. "I like this one…and this one, oooh wait what about him, uhm no she's so pretty!!" Cream had taken them to a Chao nursery, where she offered to both the girls a Chao, her treat. _Cheese was getting a bit lonely without Chocola_. Amy smiled, she couldn't really choose, but she settled upon a black and red Chao. A spiky ball on top his head. _ That one looks a lot like shadow…_ Amy picked it up holding it in front of her. A question mark appeared on its head and a sharp toothy grin appeared on its head. Amy turned to Cream who was looking at the many fruits with Cheese. "I like this one cheese, he's adorable"

Cream smiled looking to the dark Chao. "He looks a lot like Shadow" She pointed out, but Amy only grinned wider. Hugging close to her red dress, the Chao had an exclamation point and smirked at Cream. "Ahehe...yeah, let's go see what Kimmi picked out" Cream moved away from the two over to Kimmi who was knelt down holding a bundle in her hands. "Hi, Kimmi!"

Kimmi jumped, a bit surprised by the small rabbit." Thanks so much Cream, I've always wanted a Chao since I saw Cheese" She scratched the blue Chao under his chin. She turned to the small grey bundle in her arms. "I choose this one, isn't she simply adorable, I've already got a name for her too. Rinse, perfect for her right?" Cream must've admit, the little Chao was quite the looker, while Cheese's main body was blue hers was a light grey and while Cheese's ends and wings were yellow her's was a light blue, with light blue ball. It seemed that the Chao had already grown attached to her since she snuggled closer into Kimmi's green jacket.

"Kimmi's she's so cute!" Amy exclaimed looking at the Chao. Kimmi nodded looking to black and red one in her had. "That one looks an awful lot like Shadow Amy…" Kimmi smirked.

"Yeah so, but I love him, I've named him Shade only seemed fitting the only thing close to Shadow is Shade" She looked at Shad whom was to preoccupied with picking at Rinse.

"C'mon you too to the counters!!" Cream smiled pushing them forward, to a deep red cat at the counter, her yellow eyes looking to the three girls.

"Fitting choice, these two are actually on hold...but if you do have cash now, I'll spare yah the wait" The cat grinned and blinked, handing out her hand.

Kimmi looked over Amy "Weird...salesclerk…" she mumbled, not enough for the cat to here.

"Let me see that little sucker" She reached for Shade, who only smirked and stayed closer to Amy. "Come here you lil…" Shade smirked wider, but was gently put onto the basket. Amy smiled using her fingers to tickle his stomach.

"I hope you know he's a full blooded dark, full package, clever mysterious and **rude**" The cat said this to Shade who only stuck out his tongue. Amy giggled, as Cream handed her the rings.

"Next up!" The cat roughly took out Shade, placing him back in Amy's arms. Kimmi gently put the quiet Rinse into the basket; she looked back at her with a question mark, one hand over her mouth and another reaching for Kimmi.

"This one is adorable, she's more of a flying type and she's pretty quiet and loving, she'll basically eat anything, and I mean **anything**, she's a recent newborn, so she'll stick to you quick" The cat handed back Rinse, and Cream gave her the money.

"Come back again!"

"Okay guys where are we going next?" Cream asked, looking up to the two grownups. She smiled as she saw them with their Chaos. Kimmi smiled neatly placing Rinse in a blanket in the basket she brought before. Amy having a bit of a hard time with Shade but he calmed down quite a bit, getting a bit sleepy. She sat him next to Rinse.

"Well, I think it's time for her new wardrobe" Kimmi smiled pointing to a store called See – ara the opening was filled with mannequin dolls that held glorious fashions. "See ara is the best, when I was Kimmiko, I went there all the time!!!" Kimmi squealed.

"If you were a celeb than how were you able to shop at the Emerald Mall?" Amy was a bit skeptical about it as they entered the store.

"Late night hours, private shopping" Kimmi said non chalantly, her green skirt swaying as she walked, Amy walking with the basket with the sleeping Chaos (now not to be confused, lil rinse and shade are in like those little baby carriages, but less frilly and Chao like ;3 ooh yes Cheese,, Rinse, and Shade will be getting into a lot of trouble cough shade..)

'To start its good to show off some skin and your figure all the while not revealing too much. Red is good with pink, so you should focus on red, but not careful to neglect others, black and blue too, but sty away from yellow, it blinds with pink.

"Wha…" Amy stared at Kimmi as she flipped through clothes everywhere. _ Think about it Amy as many time she had to get dressed up, hearing designers over and over gin of course she'd pick up a few things._

**xXx Tails Workshop xXx**

"I don't remember doing anything like that!!!!" Sonic yelled pointing to the mess in Tails home. Knuckles and Shadow stood near the door. Knuckles wasn't really buying it, but Shadow, he looked down right pissed/

"Why would you hurt Amy and then lie about it? How low can you get" Sonic glared at his alter ego, both not fixated their gaze. You could see the electricity between them.

"Since when did you call her by her name anyway?" Sonic queered. His attention turning to the T.V.

Knuckles smirked coughing loudly in between letting out 'they slept together' which immediately caught Sonic's attention, which Shadow gave a glare to them both.

"You slept with Amy?" Tails broke out, appalled, for the night before she was giddy about her and Sonic's anniversary.

"Wow she was disparate" Sonic sneered but he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt by it, why would Amy sleep with Shadow? She certainly wouldn't mistake him for him. _ You tried to harm her last night_ or as Tails and the other's told him.

"We slept in the same bed, nothing happened, now if you want something like that ask Knuckles and how it went with Kimmi" Shadow non chalantly pointed to Knuckles who glared back.

"Finally, about time huh Knuckles?" Sonic said from the couch.

"SHUT UP!!! This is serious, you've scarred Amy, this weird machine is threat to us and thirdly you're an ass" Sonic chirped up on the last one.

"How am I an ass?" Knuckles and Shadow's eyes glimmered at the same time…

"Don't answer that….

**xXx** **Unknown Location xXx**

"I think they've found out what it does a little bit…we'll just have to wait and then make our move, it's only a matter of time, I'll get her back, and you'll get what you always wanted, revenge…"

"Good…"

**xXx Around 5:00 xXx**

"Okay girls, are you ready to go home, my feet are aching" Kimmi whined _That's what your dumb self gets for wearing heels to the mall, everybody knows not to_ Kimmi pouted that was her dumb self today.

Amy laughed "Sure, with all these clothes" She held up the bags smiling, looking to Cream who had her own bags. She smiled also but was drinking a slushie so she was too preoccupied with it to talk. Cheese had long ago went to sleep with Shade and Rinse, all three snuggled up together, Shade in the middle.

Amy had changed as well, her quills were now longer, but that was after a god brushing and combing through, and her band had grown bigger. Instead of her old red hairpiece she wore yell goggles. Her shirt was sleeveless, red trimmed with gold, and her black skirt was followed by nice gold and red boots, a black belt cover part of her stomach, and her hands held bracelets.

"You're both welcome, you look so pretty Amy" She smiled walking towards the door, the sky was a bit of blue orange purple and pink, it was almost getting dark. Luckily Kimmi had parked the car close, so it wasn't a far walk.

"Kimmi are you even old enough to drive?" Amy had only asked know because she noticed the girl was just 17. Amy being only 15 herself now and Cream just turning 9.

"Yeah, of course, I just look older than I am" She winked turning on the car…

_Looks older than…wait_

(can she actually drive then o.O, and I feel sorry for them since she likes to drive real fast but luckily she drives just as good as tail ;3, and if yah wanna know what she is driving, just think up on yer own I can't decide if it should be futuristic or realistic, just think of an 17 cream echidna driving an escalade o.O exactly)

"I still don't see why, I have to come over here, what you guys holding a sleepover?" Sonic muttered, he felt much better back at Tail's house, but they dragged him to the beach house, Tails walking happily alongside, where'd they'd try to figure this out.

"You think the girl's would be back?" Shadow asked non chalantly, his hand firmly holding Sonic's wrist.

"Oooh, he wants to see Amy doesn't he, I bet you she was wearing something revealing to make you do that! OOW!" Shadow smirked as he smacked him the forehead.

"There was a fly" Knuckles chuckled as the reached the steps to the door, just as whatever the car you imagined pulls up.

"Knucki and….the bitch" Kimmi's tone lowered as see saw Sonic who grinned nervously.

"Why am I a bitch now?" Everyone glared at him intensely; the voice of Kimmi came from the backseat, carrying the now awake Shade, stopping at the scene before her.

"Uhm…" She stuttered as the boys stared at her, which made her a bit uncomfortable. Shade snickered docking his head a question mark on his face." What?"

"I didn't think you were serious…and why does that Chao look like me?" Shadow eyebrow quirked, Amy rubbing the back of her head grinning, holding on more tightly to Shade.

"Wow Amy…" Amy attention turned to the still chained by hands blue blur, his jaw was dropped. "You look…"

'Save it Sonic, I don't wanna here it, were thru, I'm over you" The outburst surprised a bit of everyone, they really though the girl didn't have the guts to throw away **everything** but apparently she shoved their word right in their mouths.

"You were never a couple in the first place" Knuckles muttered, receiving a nudge from Kimmi who held Rinse in her arms, who gingerly looked around.

"Damn, you fucked up" Shadow snickered as Amy trudged inside the beach house, dropping Sonic with a thud. Following the pink hedge girl. _God damn, she changed a lot since this morning, she's so beautiful she reminds me of…_ She did really, she did, which hurt him even more.

"Look Knuckles, like I said last night, our practice baby!" She held up Rinse into Knuckles face that leaned back, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah…about that" Knuckles started to say but received a glare, that deepened with his every breath and he thought it was the perfect time to carry on before he was carried to the hospital. _Such an intimidating woman, but that's why I love her_ He sighed rubbing his head, walking into the house.

Only Sonic was left outside now, standing upright, stretching. "What the hell happened to everyone today!!? I'm suddenly the bad guy!!"

**Poor sonic, and yes Shadow is now taking a bit more of a physical interest in Amy ;3 and so is Sonic!!! Don't you guys love Shade, I love him and Rinse ;3 Ooh yes if you need pictures of the characters here go on deviant art and search Rinkee or new and improved Amy it should bring up a pic by 'Rinkee' – me I'll be posting the characters there in there new wardrobes in such, next up Blaze, Silver, the mystery villains, and Rouge.**

**R & R FLAMES are for FIRES not for STORIES**

**Knuckles: Why do I have to be so controlled?**

**Kyuuimaru: Kimmi is a very scary female, when mad**

**Knuckles: Yeah right, what will she do, pick up twigs and throw them at me.**

**Kyuuimaru: (non chalantly) nah she'll just take out a big behind gun and shoot you till you have some since**

**Knuckles: o.O**

**Kyuuimaru: That's not in character ok so calm down**

**Knuckles: Just to be sure could you look Shadow's guns somewhere secure?**

**Kyuuimaru: Oh sure if you mean right on yer bed**

**Knuckles: I'm dead**

**Kyuuimaru: Dead meat my friend (pats)**


	5. Lady Rose and Lord Shadow

**Hi my reviewers XD love u guys ;p**

**shadow-tango-my oopseh XD oh thanks btw**

**Project Shadow- :p bare with me XD I get confuzzled o.O**

**Shadow fan 100- weee ty **

**any e way... on to the fifth chapter**

The family room of the beach house was firmly quiet, just a chilled uneasiness rollling down each animorphs spine. Sure maybe it all had to do with the fact that the herioc hedghog fast as the speed of sound had beaten Amy to a pulp. Or maybe it was because of the awkwardness of the newly fromed couples in the room. Amy sitting pleseantly on the couch, one leg tucked under her body as the other lay lazily hagging, holding on to the daemonic Shade. Shdow sitting particularly close to her his back to hers, his leg on the couches edge, glaring at the corner of his eye at Sonic.

Was it just the fact that Kimmi and Knuckles were lavishly, showing there affection in public, as if the disturbing chill didnt affect them. Knucles sitting in a chari and Kimmi sitting promptly in his lap, both talking in low voices, whispering at mouths. An occasional giggle or two escaping. While shadows eyes rolled at the sight of them, since they were infact infront of him.

Tails and Cream in the kitchen, Cream cooking a meal that her mother taught her, and tails offered to help. Tails although was a natural kitchen disaster, dropping an egg there and here. Wait what is that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No its flying milk...(jus had to do that XD) Though Cream being the lovable bunny she was, didn't retalite on his...ahem...clumsiness. SHe was actually, enjoying iy, in a weird way.

Sonic all the while just sat on the side of Amy on another couch, his eys closed, and his hands at the back of his head relaxing. His ears twitched time and time again, not knowing the intense glare Amy was giving him. He woulddve been dead if her glare were sharp daggers. Brutality at most...

"Rose, let me see the second lil faker..." Shadow grunted, reffering to the Amy small identical Chao. Amy moved quickly thought, making shadow drop on the pillow cases. He glared up at her own grren eyes as she laughed. She stuck out her tongue and blew a rasberry.

"Shade is not a faker She started turning to the small tyrant who inturn turned to Amy a heart on his head. "He's mommy's little baby" She began speaking baby gibberish, which Shadow mouth copied.

"Oww what the hell?" Shadow looked back at Amy who glared at him, sticking out her tongue once more. "Serves you right Shadow"

Amy began to walk to the door sliding on her boots holding Shade in her head." Im out for a walk on the beach, I'll be back by dinner ok?"

"Wait a sec. I'm coming" Shadow glared

* * *

I don't see why you insist on walking on artificial sand, whats so great about water reaching to the ends of earth...sounds just as exciting as Kimmi's voice..." He grumbled, walking alongside amy as they walked on the beach.

"Well why did you insist on coming then? I mean...if u didn't want to" Amy looked to the moon, whos light shone brightly on the sea, giving it a beautiful shimmer.

Shadow paused for a moment. Why did he? Its not like he acutally cared to the pink hedge, no just for privacy from the idiots. SHadow had kept walking his head low as he thought not hearing the echoing cries froom Amy, who had stopped.

"Shadow...woohooo...you there? SHADOW" Amy yelled grabbing his arm forcing him to stop. Turning him to face her whne she realized that his vibrant red eyes, weren't so devil may care as always.

" Are you ok? Shad? " Amy said weakly._ Is everything ok with him? He looks, sultry...I wonder_ AMys face becamse flushed at the idea. Though it didnt seem to get unnoticed by the black hedghog.

" I could ask you the same thing..." He grutned, and smirked, sitting down on the sand. Any hesitating to sit on the sand, or near him, but she finally got the nerve to sit close enough so that she could feel his own body heat radiate to her. A long silence were between them, and for a long time it seemed like a dream to Amy.

"Amy..."

"Yeah...Shadow"

"I know this is werid of me but, you look..."

"Well???"

"nice today.."

"Thanks Shadow, you're always there for me"

"When was that???"

Oh My God Shadow, you helped after the sonic ordeal that rainy night, you helped me ease my pain the other night, and now you're just making things better for me"

"..."

Amy became a bit awkward to say that herself, but strong arms wrapped around her waits pulling her slothes and for a short second Amy paniced.

" I can say the same thing about you Amy "

* * *

Sonic groaned, he was tired, and he didnt particularly know why he was the blunt of everyones problems. He was the hero, he always was, he could turn a bad situation good. He helped save earth, and his gratitude? Rude comment sreffering him to...wrods that cannot be said and treating him like dirt. Normally it wouldnt faze him but as he say that he broken the last strand of Amys love for him her certaintly felt like weird.

He walked into the bathroom closing the door, staring at is...larginess. His brow twitched. _Who needs a large bathroom like this?????_ He finally found the mirror, looking at himself for a couple of minutes. His head began ache.

His hands grasped the edge of the sink, looking up into medicine cabinet mirror.

**_Do you know what they're doing?_**

Sonic backed up ver quickly almost knocking over the towel rack behind him, his hands in a defensive postion, looking around the room cautiously. _I'm getting crazy aren't I?_

**_History is repeating_**

"What the hell!" Sonic yelled, itching his head, looking through out the bathroom.

**_Lady Rose and Lord Shadow's existence will begin now..._**

**_It starts tonight...the night where they go too far, and which results in Epitaph..._**

**_and world wide conquer._**

**_Do you really want your friends to turn on you? As they are begining to now?_**

Sonic became silent.

**_Then go stop them!!! The world is at stake, do you want it to persih for your stupid ways?_**

* * *

"Shadow you're so stupid" Amy laughed lightly, gently patting the sand.They had been busy making sand castle, in the dark. It was fun, and they had a realization to together. Amys tuck out her tongue at the black hedge, who inturn stuck out his.

"If you keep sticking that thing out it won't be there" He smirked, leaning gradually on a forgotten beach chair. Amy turned her head with a hmph, they were pretty a ways far from the house, gradually closer to the main square. Amy began to get up, raking the sand from her knees, looking towards the string of lights.

"Shad, how about we go to Main Square, I forgot a festival is there" Shadow grunted, continuing to look dead on to the ocean. His veiw covered by the pleading face of Amy, and the evil look of Shade. "Plzzzzz Shaddy, it'll be fun"

"Hmm allright"

* * *

Knuclkes tryed despiratly to hold the blue hadgehog down, the two wwrestling on the floor. Kimmi standing near by looking quizacally at them

"Its just as he said..." Sonic mumble as he violently tryed to pry from Knuckles grasps.

He's after Amy again, Kimmi call Amy, tell her to go somehwere safe" Kimmi stood bewildered, her hands on her hips. "What the hell Kimmi!"

"Her phone is dead duh, and shes got Shadow with her, which is well enough protection, even if he is an ass" Kimmi gradually, took something fromher jacket pocket, walking over to wear Knuckles was holding him down. She pleasantly sprayed a fine mist on his face, and in minutes the struggling stopped, Knuclkles look quizacally at her.

"What the heel do you carry around here, rat poison?" He received a sharp glare, as Kimmi turned on her heels towards Tails and Cream.

"Take him to your lab and tie him tightly, very tightly, I don't care if it hurts him, just do it" She turned tunring off the ligths in the house as Knuckles came around dragging Sonic. He'll be knocked out for a couple of hours,5 to 7 tops so do it quickly" Kimmi took the keys off the side of the door opening it quickly, letting the others out first.

"Knucki we'll split up and try to find those two, you go east and south, I have west and north, ok?"

* * *

_Oh she is just making this all too easy._

_Yadaru you follow the pink and black couple. Sere Ni you follow the children and Sonic. Mark you follow the red one, and I have the female echidna._

* * *

**Well im starting the plot hehe it might get confusing.**

**Kimmi: I was almost like Mrs Smith, all I needed was a friggin gun and a beautiful dress**

**Kyuuimaru: You and Knuckles arent Bragelina...**

**Kimmi: We could be...**

**Kyuuimaru: Yeah...I think Knuckles is getting piledrived by adolescent fangirls**

**Kimmi: takes out gun Ill save you baby!!!!!!!**

**Kyuuimaru: meh...**

**R &&&&&&&&&&& R **

**FLAMES are for FIRES not STORIES**


	6. Youre Knuckle's knew beau right?

"Don't worry Rinse, Mommy will keep you safe!!" Kimmi exclaimed happily as she drove in the car. The small grey and light blue chaos sitting in the seat next to her, her head docked in a heart coming up above. Kimmi smiled, petting the Small child. Her mind going back to the black and pink hedgehog. _Well this is awkward, it's usually me and Knuckles that slink away but now its Shadow and Amy, they just be officially together because Shadow would never stay out this long with her with his stubborn ass! Yes! Good for you Amy!! _She grinned opening the door and reaching over to grab Rinse. "Okay Rinse, where going to look in Mommy's ex-boyfriend's club okay??"

It was all other clubs, brightly colored and neon lights, and as usual packed to the brink, it was called _Sol Segre _But Kimmi never knew what it meant. It was owned by Ricardo the Wolf, an ex of hers, they had dated on and off and probably would've continued to if not that she had found Duncan and Knuckles. He was fairly cocky, and funny at most (WARNING: because I watch too much George Lopez he acts like George Lopez, Ricardo that is . you with the what-cha and everything XD). Though he found it hard to find time to actually do something romantic with her at all.

Kimmi walked to the door, a fine long line of people infront of it. She pushed through, people yelling at her calling 'no skipping', one bat stopped her short but Kimmi did not see her face. "Excuse me don't goddammit know you?" She called to the person but only a sinister voice replied.

"Of course you do sweetie, your Knuckle's new girl" Kimmi turned around quickly to see Rouge, a bit older at much but Rouge, her hair hand grown at the back so it was past her shoulders but the same old clothes. "Oh Hey Rouge, when did you get back?" Despite Rouge had been Knuckles ex they got along quite well, on the outside, but in the inside it was a feud.

"Yesterday, just wanted to party for a couple days before I get going to little fox's home" She smirked her eye sharply looking down to the chaos in her arms. "Aren't you just adorable?" Tickling Rinse neck which made the Chaos smile, though she looked at head at the door to the club looking to Kimmi. "Why re you at the club if you have a man?"

"Its a looooong story and I really don't want to go over but to make it short, Sonic's going ballistic about Amy and Shadow being together, not to mention hes starting to like her alot since her makeover but shes looking at with Shadow now, and he just gets this trance sometimes and goes right out to follow them, but he might do harm again, since her dead beat up Amy once..." She took a breath as Rouges brow quirked " We split up and I'm going to see if they went here, my ex owns this place so I have VIP always."

"We're sonic now?"

"At Tail's place but they can't hold him for long, which Is why I need to hurry, sorry Rouge but I have to go" Rouge watched as the cream echidna went through the door, smirking and taking out her phone, walking towards her car.

"Knuckles you have the right to know..."

* * *

"WHAT!!WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE CHECK THERE FIRST!! OF ALL THE DAMN PLACE SHE CAN!! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET BACK ANYWAY?" Knuckles growled on the phone, people staring at him as he walked around Town Square. His teeth gritted, he just hated Ricardo, he had met him before since they agreed to meet each others exes and out of the three she showed him he hated him the most. "Whatever...just go help Tails, I'll call her"

He turned the corner, looking at the decorations and lights of the main street. _What the hell..._a festival. No doubt Amy would drag him there, but suddenly the lights went out in the Town Square, it went out in the whole town. "Damn it! This just couldn't get much worse" He yelled aggravated and began to run amidst the panicking people stopping as something grabbed his quills. "What the ...Amy! Shadow!"

It seemed Shade had grabbed his quill, a remarkable grip he had, and Shadow and Amy had been contemplating about what to do. "Knuckles? Whats going on? Where's Kimmi and everyone else" Shadow grunted at the echidna his attention turning at a figure her felt coming upon them.

"I really don't want to talk about her right now, just.. He was stopped as Shadow held Amy and dragged him out of the way with a jump. Just ask a figure pounded into the ground, right where they were standing. "Who the fuck are you?" Shadow looked at the dark in inhabitant just as the lights came back on, showing the visage of a yellow female bird. Her red eyes lowering. She woar long white pants her bare chest covered by a black vest.

"Yadaru the Canary, pleasure, but not for you..." She smirked her hand on her hips, a black jet hawk dropping down beside her, big and bulky a red scar across his right eye.

"Mark the hawk...if you wish, are you sure this is what he wanted Yadaru?" The canary nodded, smirking, cracking her Knuckles.

"Our order are to take the pink hedgehog, are you have to do is step aside and there won't be so much pain for you two"

"The hell they'll will!" Knuckles sneered, pounding his fist, Yadaru's eyes went to the red echidna, snickering.

"I would worry about your girlfriend, she's meeting someone who she would never ever want to see again..."

_Duncan?_

**I know it's not much but wanted to update R & R**


	7. REVISING

I'm going to be revising this ^^ :D So look out for the new and improved revised addition of Paper Rose and The Black Shadow. I'll put a link in this chapter once it's up, which should be this week or weekend :3


End file.
